The New Penguin Of Central Park Zoo
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: A new penguin arrives in the zoo, Skipper dosen't trust him, the penguin also falls in love with Marlene but isn't happy because Skipper likes her, so he tries to get Marlene to like him instead of Skipper.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the Central Park Zoo, there were very few vistors coming in and out, the penguin residents of the Zoo took this oppertunity to relax, the weather was perfect for it with the sun shining down and very few clouds in the sky.

Along the platform of there habitat lay four white and yelllow stripped deck chairs with each penguin sitting in a seperate chair, the flatheaded penguin who was the leader of the team known to the other three as skipper pulled his shades off his eye's to turn to his teammate next to him.

"Say Private how bout mixing us some of those looove smoothes?" Skipper smiled and asked the smallest member of their team, his smoothes were the best and just perfect for a day like this.

"Right away sir" Private was the smallest of the team he done a salute and was about to head down the fish bowl entrance when the Zoo keeper Alice was heading in the direction of there hadbitat.

"Hehehe" Rico the disstructive member of the team grunted, while frantically jumping up pointing toward Alice.

Skipper looked at Rico to see what the commotion was all about and once he did, he saw her almost nearing there habitat, his eye' widened "never mind Private lets just get rid of these deck chairs." he ordered.

Skipper watched on as his eye's shifting between Alice and the other three. While Private opened the fish bowl entrance, Rico and Kowalski shoved the chairs down the hole, Rico jumped on top of the chairs to try and push them and just got them in time for Alice walking by, only for her to stop in front there habitat.

The four penguins lined up side by side as Alice stopped, and the penguins tried to look as if they wern't doing anything that they wern't meant to do, "hm," Alice glared at them for a moment but she jumped slightly as someone called her on her walkie talkie.

"Yo Alice is the penguin habitat going to be big enough for another penguin." The penguins eye's all shot open as they heard this.

"Off course it is, there's no need to extened it," Alice walked away talking about the new penguin that was coming.

"Skipper did you here that? Were getting a new penguin, I wonder what there like?" Private cried happilly they've never had anyone new before.

"Yes, Kowalski have you heard anything about this?" Skipper asked turning to the smartest member of the penguin team.

"Uh yes but I didn't know it was it a penguin, all I knew is that it was an new animal," Kowalski looked at his clipbored.

"Hm, let's just hope there not a spy, do you know when there arriving?" Skipper asked and watched as Kowalski flipped through pages of his clipbored.

"Should be sometime this afternoon," Kowalsi replied checking his clip bored again.

Suddenly and quite unexpectedly a create was dropped on top of the platform causing it to shake, Private lost his balance and tumbled backwards into the pool behind them, but he got back up just in time to see the create opening.

The create was opened and was just as quickly taken away, the penguin that came out was a male penguin he had blue eye's and he had a scar on the left side of his face.

"Ah this must be my new home, the name's Jack." Jack looked around as he came out and finally noticed the other penguins stand there, "and you are?" he asked with a grin on his face and still looking around.

"Hi I'm Private, and this is Rico," Private had jumped on the platform and stood next to Rico who waved after trying to shoo a fly that was buzzing around him.

"I'm Skipper the leader of this group," Skipper introduced himself while he kepted his eye's on Jack he did look pretty suspious what with his scar and everything.

"And I'm Kowalski," Kowalski offered his flipper to Jack who shook it with his.

"Nice to meet you all," He looked around the Zoo taking everything in he looked over at the otter habtait he saw Marlene strech herself then jump into her pond, he smirked when he saw her 'hm wow she's pretty' Jack thought, "so what do you guys do for fun around here?" he asked so they didn't catch him staring.

"Ohhh I can answer that question," out of nowhere, King Julien, Mort and Maurice appeared "we throw all night dance partys," Julien said proud of himself and with his hands sticking out in the air with his eye's closed and Maurice came and stood beside him.

"King Julien always throws the best partys," Mort cried happilly as he ran over and grabbed King Juliens feet and started hugging them, Julien opened his eye's and frowned at Mort.

"What did I say about the feet!" Julien's eye's shot open as he looked down at Mort, he kicked his leg which cause to go flying into water surrrounding the penguins habtiat and a big spalsh was made.

"I don't like drowning," they heard Mort say, he got out though, Skipper was the only one to get soaked he brushed the water off and glared at Julien.

"Is this a new penguin? Well I'm King Julien and de ruler of this zoo," Julien held out his for Jack to shake.

"Uh, really well it's great to meet you," Private whispered to Jack telling him he wasn't really the King of this zoo just when he was in charge of the lemurs back in Madagascar, Jack nodded and just went along with it.

"Who are you guys?" Jack asked turning to Mort and Maurice.

"Oh, uh My names Maurice and this is Mort," Maurice said and introduce Mort as well Mort wasn't paying attenion as he was too busy eyeing King Juliens feet again.

"Maurice I think it about time we head back, my bootie is getting restless," Julien said while looking at the sky as it was also getting dark he could also here a beat just outside the zoo and was starting to dance along to it.

"Huh, right ok let's go, catch you guys later," Maurice waved and then three lemurs returned to there habitat.

"Jack, Why don't we show you around the base?" Private suggested with a smile he was about lead Jack down when Skipper stopped them.

"Hold it! We haven't checked to see if this guys a spy yet," Skipper glared at Jack who just looked at Skipper confused and raised eye brow.

"I'm not a spy, why would you think that?" Jack asked frowing a bit, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like Skipper.

"Ok, if your not a spy then what about that scar," Skipper asked pointing at the mark on Jack's face.

"What this, I got it in an accident," Jack replied annoyed now being asked these questions.

Skipper looked closer at him "fine, but until I confirm for myself that your not a spy, I'm just going to keep my eye on you, you can go in the base just don't touch anything," Jack glared at Skipper as he walked over to Private and they both walked over to the fish bowl.

"What his problem?" he whispered to Private as he watched Skipper talking to Kowalski.

"Oh, don't mind Skipper, he just gets a little too pariniod sometimes, he'll warm up to you evenautaully, come on I'll show you around," with that said Private climbed down the leader, Jack was about to climb down himself when he heard another splash over at the otter habitat.

He looked over just in time to see Marlene jump out the water she shook the water off and headed inside her cave he smirked at watching her 'I gotta introdused myself to her tomorrow' he thought as he climbed down the ladder.

"Kowalski, what are the chances of him being a spy?" Skipper asked now seeing Jack going down the ladder.

"Uh I give it a 42 per cent chance, being that we don't know much about him," Kowalski had now pullled out his abacus.

"Right lets just an eye on him until we know more about him," both Kowalski and Rico nodded.

With that said all three penguins headed down the fish bowl entrance and they had all went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Penguin Of The Central Park Zoo

Chapter 2

The sun rose high into the sky the next morning, bright blue sappshire sky all around it and very few white puffy clouds, a brown otter woke up early that morning as the light yellow sun rays shined into her cave causing it to light up, Marlene lay at the very back wall of her cave with her head leaning against a brown pillow.

Marlene streched her arms and she blinked her hazel brown eyes and then rubbed the sleep out of them, she yawned "I think thats the best sleep, I've had in ages," she smiled and then walked over to her mirror, she grabbed a brush that was sitting on a stone like shelf.

She brushed through her brown fur until it was all nice and smooth, as she was brushing Marlene heard a thud as if something was thrown into her habitat, "hm, must be breakfast," she looked over herself once more in the mirror and headed for the exit of her cave.

Alice had walked away and as she did Marlene heard her mumble the word "Animals," as soon as she came fully out the day felt warm but not too warm, Marlene could smell the fish that Alice had thrown into her habitat, she looked down at her stomach and heard it growl,"I'm not usually this hungry in the morning."

As Marlene ate she failed to notice someone watching her, Jack was hanging over the far end wall with a goofy smile on his face, he felt it was nice to wait until she was finished eating before he introduced himself.

Today Skipper had given the orders for the boys to take some well earned day off, given this free time, Private decided to watch his favourite tv show the one with unicorns he was so glad to have gotten to the remote before Rico did otherwise he'd have to watch some violent tv programme.

"One unicorn, two unicorn, three unicorn, YAY! I got it right," Private cheered along with the programme.

Kowalski rolled his eye's as he watched Private cheer, he was losing concenstration in his lastest invention he spent this time jotting things down in his clipbored trying to think of things to make it better, but he couldn't think that tv programmed irratated him so much.

Rico sat happily at the table gulping down a fish covered in salt, after he got it down he lay against the with his flipper over his belly.

While Skipper had just opened the frigde to get a fish to stir in his coffee, he yawned covering his mouth then stirring the fish in the coffee and he gulped some down "ahhh," he sighed happy and watched the other three when he realised someone wasn't there, "where's, Jack? he asked walking over to Kowalski.

"Uh I haven't seen him this morning," Kowalski answered while struggling with his lastest invention.

"He said he was going was take a walk around the zoo," Private turning his head from the tv to Skipper and Kowalski.

Marlene had now finished her breakfast she stood and streched herself after waiting for an hour, she was now going take a dip in her pond, she turned round and walked a few steps only to bump into someone "oaf...oh I'm sorry didn't see you there..um," Marlene shook her head after she bumped into him and realised he was a penguin but he wasn't any of the penguins she knew.

Jack shot her a smile "hi, the names Jack and what might a pretty little otter like yourself be called?" Jack leaned in towards Marlene making her a little bit nervous, he put his flipper round her waist brought her closer to her him.

Marlene used her left paw and seperated them which he wasn't pleased about he frowned as did but didn't her see his face, "uh huh, well I'm Marlene and I'm sorry for bumping into you," she was about to walk away when he grabbed her paw and kissed the back of it, Marlene's eye's shot open.

"Think nothing of it, it was just an acceident," he dropped his eye's.

She pulled back her paw and he just smiled "are you new here in the zoo?" she asked now holding her hips.

"Hey, there Marlene," Skipper greeted, before Jack answered and again he was not pleased and what it even worst was he saw Skipper standing on the front wall surrounding her habitat, Marlene's eye's lit up as Skipper jump off the wall and did a forward roll and landing right beside her.

As both Marlene and Skipper looked at one another, Jack glared at Skipper 'what's he doing here?' he thought a little bit angry, they turned back to him and he changed his glare to a smile.

"Hey Skipper, What brings you here?" Marlene asked.

"Well, I... Jack! what are you doing here?" Skipper asked noticing the penguin.

"Not that it was any of your business... I'm introducing myself around the zoo and have been very lucky to have met this lovely otter here, now if you'll excuse me I'll carry on," he turned his back and headed to the wall as he did he glanced back at the as he went then jumped over the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Penguin Of Central Park Zoo

Chapter 3

Jack wondered around the zoo after jumping out of Marlene's habitat he held his head down low, 'why he'd have to come ruin that, I was just getting to know her.' Jack frowned at the thought of Skipper, Jack walked passed the Gorilla habitat where bada and bing where eating bananas and carleessly tossing out the fruit they did not like, "yo bing you just flung out a banana, we like bananas." Bada had come to the tire swing that was hangin on the tree as this where Bing was sitting with all the fruit.

"Oh yeah that's right, I'll just go and get it," Bing sat up from the ground and walked to the wall of the habitat.

As Jack walked by he the he saw the banana but kicked it away out of angar, and Bing looked over the wall at this point, "hey! that's our banana, yo Bada this guys kicking our banana."

Jack looked up after he seen a shadow lure over him and his eyes went wide as the two Gorillas leaned over the wall He backed up a little he'd never seen Gorillas before, "hey it's one of those penguins, are you new here or what?" Bada asked as he knew he wasn't any of the other four penguins.

"Uh..hehe...yeah I'm new, my names Jack, you must know the other penguins, I live with them," Jack relaxed a little once he was a bit further away from them.

"Yeah we know'em, oh I'm Bada and this is Bing," Bada said introducing himself and pointing at Bing who waved.

"Nice to meet you, uh well I'm sorry for kicking your banana, I gotta go, " Jack smiled sheepishly then made a run for it he sighed in reflie when he made it to the Zoovinieer shop "whew, would'nt wanna mess with those guys," Jack leaned his left flipper against the door of the shop he caught his breath and was starlted by a loud crash.

"What was that?" Jack poked his through the crack of the opened door of the shop, and saw a lot of white rats running around picking as much as they could carry in there small arms, The rat king stood a few feet from the door Jack gulped at the size of him.

"Take as much you can," the rat king ordered, he stood there with his on his hips. One rat stood beside him he looked up at him with a worried face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean what if those penguins show up," the small rat asked, the rat king frowned at this.

"The flightless birds won't be able to stop us, beside we're not going to be here that long we'll be gone before they no what hit them," both rats started laughing.

One rat ran pass the king and just happened to glance at the door and saw Jack peking through the door he stopped dead in his tracks and dropped whatever he was holding, "hey boss we got spies!" He pointed towards the door, Jack eye's wide and he started panicking as the rat turned round.

The small rat shouted something "it's a penguin!"

"Get him!" The king ordered.

Jack tried to run but was over powered by so many rats that had jumped him he struggled with his flippers while trying to grab onto something to get them of, "Ahhh!" he was dragged in the shop and placed in front of the rat king who loomed over him.

'Oh man he looks bigger up close, how'd he get that size?' Jack thought as he tried to back away but wasn't working since there was so many rats behind him. Jack looked back and gulped.

"We mee...hey your not one of those penguins," The king had noticed he did not look like any of the other four penguins that normally stopped them.

"Uh I'm new around here," Jack replied getting nervous now.

"Really..hm..well since your new I'll let you off this once since you obisously don't work with those penguins, so don't blow our plan, were stealing stuff from this store and don't wanna lose it again, we gotta deal?" The rat king held out his paw for Jack to shake.

'Hm I could use this to my advantage' Jack thought while smirking and took the rat kings paw and he pulled him up onto his feet "only if you guys are willing to do me a favour?" the rats looked at one another then the king looked back at Jack.

"What sort of favour?" he asked with cruched up eye's.

"Look you guys don't won't the penguins to take that stuff from you right...so I won't tell'em if you do this for me, you guys know the otter of this zoo right?" Jack asked and folded his flippers.

"Uh yeah...what's her name again?...oh yeah it's Marlene..she's a pretty hot babe," all the rats started laughing, Jack glared at the rat king his cheeks glowing red.

'Yeah well you better back of cause she's mine' he thought but he calmed himself down, and he just brushed it off "yeah thats her...well I want you guys to kidnap her," Jack smiled at the idea he came up with, 'hm if I save her she'll like me,' they stopped laughing and looked at him suspiously and looked at one another.

"Kidnap, why?" the king asked.

"Look just do it..or I'll tell the penguins you stole that stuff, you got that!" Jack got red in the face his voice was scary when he was angry he pulled the king foward while saying this and he was quite ruff, the rat king even back away from him once he let go, he'd never seen anyone that angry before.

O..ok, ok,"

"Then we gotta deal," Jack smiled as he shook the rat kings paw.

"We'll take her to the sewers so when you come to get her, that's were we'll be," the rat king turned round and motioned the other rats to follow he watched Jack as he left and glared at him, "I'll show him." he said angry and then the rats left for the sewers.

"I always get what I want hehe," Jack agreed with the rat king and walked out the shop heading back to the penguins habitat.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Penguin Of Central Park Zoo

Chapter 4

Jack entered the penguin habitat and found the four eating around the stone table, Skipper turned round "and where have you been?" he asked with his flippers on his hips he had also stood up.

"You know that's really none of your business Skippy," Jack chuckled, Skipper looked furious at being called that, "beside I'm not part of your team so you can't boss me around..so I'll do what I please, and don't me tell what I can and can't do either."

Skipper glared at him "your under my base so until I know that your not a spie, you go by our rules," Jack glared right back they were now getting in one anothers faces and they began throwing insults at one another.

Private waddled up next to Kowalski "uh shouldn't we try and stop this, they could end up hurting one another,"Kowalski looked up from his plate.

"Yeah your probably right," Both penguins looked at Rico who had vomited up a stick of dynamite Kowalski's eye widened cause it was lit, "no Rico we won't need dynamite,"

"Aww," Rico swalled it again once he defused it he looked disappointed.

"Listen pal I'm not a spie ok! do you always think like that? Geez you really are too parinod," Jack waddled back to the ladders, "now if you'll exscuse me I'm of to meet a friend," Jack said rather angry and climbed up the ladder ingoring Skipper.

"Hold it I'm not through with you!" He shouted but Jack had already went through the fish bowl, Skipper sighed in frustraition and Private came over to him.

"Skippah why don't you like Jack?" Private asked.

Skipper frowned a bit and sighed and looked at Private "I don't know, there's just something about him I don't like, he smells fishy." Skipper waddled over to frigde and grabbed a soda out of it.

"Uh good fishy or bad fishy?" Private asked.

"Defineatly bad fishy Private...and I don't trust him," Skipper gulped some of the soda unaware that Jack had heard the hole thing after leaving a gap on the fish bowl entrance. He heard Private say his name so he stopped and listened in.

Private frowned he didn't think Jack was that bad he knew Skipper did have trust issues, "What if you just gave him a chance, he's really not that bad once you get to know him," he suggested.

Skipper gulped down the last of the soda and flung the can in the bin "sorry Private I can't just now, but maybe once we know for certain that he's not a spie then I will."

"Hmhp, well he's good, I'll give him that," Jack smiled evilly, he turned and the direaction of Alice's office were one of the small rats waved to him then signaled for him that it was ok for him to come over. Jack jumped over the fence surrounding the habitat and used his belly to slide over.

Jack fiplled onto his webbed orange feet to greet the rat king who turned around once he arrieved, "so do you have a plan prepared?" he asked.

"Uh yeah we got one," the tall rat looked down at one his minions, who gave him a bit of paper "basically what were going to do is, wait until she's going to bed and also make sure that no other animals are awake then we just go in and grabbed her."

Jack smirked and chuckled "easy to remember, I geuss what with your small brains and everything," the rat king frowned he did not like that comment.

"Are you saying were dumb?" He asked his face going red.

"Somewhere along those lines yes..but your plan will do...and might I suggest you use this to knock her out," Jack said holding up a spary bottle.

The rat king was raging he put his left hand into a fist "why you little..." As he got closer Jack waved his right flipper back and forth.

"Ah ah.. ah..you don't want me telling the penguins that you stole that stuff..do you?" The rat stopped and lowered his fist, and the small rats looked up him pleadingly.

"Boss you know we need that stuff and we worked so hard to get it," one of them said.

The king sighed "your right ok..lets just get this over with."

Jack's smile went wider "good! now...I''ll be waiting for you down in the sewers, so DON'T fail me," with that Jack slid over the man hole and jumped down.

Once he was gone the rat king glared at his retreating back "I'll show him.." he then turned round to his minions who were struggling to carry the spary bottle.

Later on that eveing..

It was now dark out, the moon was out with only a few stars twinkling around it Marlene had just jumped out her pool she streched her paws and headed inside her cave. she yawned while blinking her eye's as she almost reached her bed.

As Marlene finished yawning she almost yelped in surprize as the man hole cover in her cave flipped open, she calmed down expecting it to be the penguins coming up but her eye's widened when she saw the rat king climbing up then other small thats behind him.

Marlene made a dash for the exit but the small rats blocked they laughed evilly she turned round to face the rat king.

"Where do you think your going? heehe," He chuckled.

Marlene frowned "what do you want?" she asked, a bit nervous.

The rats behind her crept closer still snickering she turned round to them then turned back to the rat king who held a spray bottle that Marlene regcoised as one of Kowalski's inventions, "say goodnight.." he said and pressed down on the nozzle cause liquid spray to come out.

The spray hit her face and she began to feel dizzy then completely blacked out, "this stuff works great," the king said while flinging the bottle to the smaller rats who barely caught it, he picked up Marlene and jumped back down the sewers with the other rats following.


End file.
